Illumi Zoldyck/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Gittarackur character.gif|Gittarackur headshot Gittarackur design.jpg|Design as Gittarackur Illumi Zoldyck.gif|Illumi Zoldyck head shot Illumi Zoldyck 2011 Design 1.jpg|Illumi's design for the Hunter Exam Illumi Zoldyck 2011 Design2.jpg|Illumi's design for the Yorknew City arc Illumi Zoldyck (Official Artwork).PNG|Official Artwork of Illumi Zoldyck (1999) Illumi Zoldyck 1999 Design.gif|Illumi's design for the Yorknew City arc and Hunter Exam arc (1999) |-|2011 Anime= Zoldyck sons - anime.png|Teenage Illumi with his mother and four younger brothers Hunter Exam.PNG|Gittarackur and the other examinees CE Illumi Portrait.png|A close-up on Illumi -Illumi-Zoldyck-Portrait-.png|A close-up on Illumi (2) Illumi Gittarackur HQ.PNG|Illumi disguised as Gittarackur 1st Phase.png|Gittarackur with the other examinees Gittarackur-2011.jpg|Gittarackur passes the Third exam Gittarackur eats.jpg|Gittarackur eats. Yum. Irumi.png|Illumi shows himself Hisoka and Illumi .PNG|Gittarackur hands Hisoka a plate number Illumi digs a hole.png|Illumi digs a hole Illumi_Gozu's_badge.png|Gittarackur and Goz's badges. Final Phase Bracket.png|Gittarackur in the Bracket Lllumi Zolydck main.png|Illumi versus Killua IllumiHypnoticSpell.jpg|Illumi hypnotizes Killua Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h38m25s199.png|Illumi assures Killua 640px-Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi convinces Killua Illumi HxH 11.PNG|Illumi's emotionless expression Gon throws Illumi.PNG|Gon confronts Illumi 21 - Illumi portrait.png|Illumi talks to Gon New-hunters.jpg|Illumi and the others pass the Hunter Exam 21 - Illumi talks about his family.png|Illumi talks about his family 21 - Illumi's broken arm.png|Illumi's broken arm Hisoka & Illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka after the Hunter Exam 24 - Killua and Illumi in flashback.png|Illumi in Killua's flashback 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|Illumi and his younger brothers are warned by Silva about the Phantom Troupe Illumi Yorknew City arc.jpg|Illumi's appearance in Yorknew City arc IMG 0761-1-.png|Illumi prepares to kill the Ten Dons Illumi calls Silva.jpg|Illumi informs Silva about the death of Ten Dons 87 - Illumi in illusion.png|Illumi in Killua's illusion of controlling him Illumi - 137.png|Illumi brings Hisoka up to speed Hisoka and Illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka talking Illumi's entry as his Gittarackur disguise.png|Illumi returning as Gittarackur Illumi - 138.png|Illumi in Killua's flashback 138 - Zoldyck Family Room.png|Illumi and his parents discuss about Alluka's power 138 - Alluka's room.png|Illumi gives instructions to Kasuga Illumi - 139.png|Illumi - 139 Illumi 2 - 139.png|Illumi 2 - 139 Illumi and Hisoka.png|Illumi and Hisoka Hisoka and Illumi - 141.png|Illumi & Hisoka - 141 Illumi - 141.png|Illumi - 141 Illumi threatening Hisoka.png|Illumi threatening Hisoka Illumi's face - 141.png|Illumi's scary face - 141 Illumi's bloodlust.png|Illumi's blood-lust Hisoka and Illumi - 142.png|Illumi and Hisoka - 142 Illumi infusing Nen in his needles.png|Illumi infusing his Nen in the needles Illumi and Needlemen.png|Illumi and Needlemen Illumi - 143.png|Illumi threatening Killua Illumi smiling.png|Illumi smiling Illumi 2 -143.png|Illumi warning Killua Illumi laughing.png|Illumi laughing Illumi - 146.png|Illumi - 146 Killua and Illumi - 146.png|Illumi confronting Killua and Alluka Illumi - 145.gif|Illumi - 145 Illumi Z 2.png|Young Illumi Illumi Z 3.png Illumi Z 5.png Illumi Z 6.png Illumi Z 7.png|Illumi preparing needles Illumi Z 8.png Illumi Z 9.png Illumi Z 10.png illumi Z 11.png Illumi Z 12.png|Illumi calls Hisoka Illumi Z 13.png Illumi Z 14.png Illumi Z 15.png Illumi Z 16.png Illumi Z 17.png Illumi Z 18.png Illumi Z 19.png Illumi Z 20.png Illumi Z 21.png |-|1999 Anime= illumi_secret 3rd.png|Illumi takes on the helm of the ship Gitaraku.jpg|Gittarackur's appearance Illumi-and-Hisoka.jpg|"Gittarackur" and Hisoka Illumi 1999.png|Illumi appears during the Final phase Illumi manipulating.png|Illumi manipulates one of the Ten Mafia Dons Illumi receives a call from silva.png|Illumi receives a call from Silva Illumi-disguise.jpg|Illumi disguises himself as Hisoka |-|Manga= Chap 323 - Illumi Full.png|Illumi's full body appearance Zoldyck five.png|Younger Illumi with his siblings and mother Gittamanga.png|Illumi's first appearance in the manga disguised as Gittarackur 26 - Gittarackur.png|Illumi during the Hunter Exam 26 - Gittarackur's face revealed.png|Gittarackur's face revealed Chap 35 - Illumi intro.png|Illumi's expressionless face 100 - Illumi assassinates the Ten Dons.png|Illumi assassinates the Ten Dons Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Illumi's relationships in the family Chap 323 - hisoka and illumi.png|Illumi and Hisoka Chap 326 - illumi and hisoka looking at the crash.png|Illumi and Hisoka looking at the crash Illumi-aura.png|Illumi threatens Hisoka Needle-humans.jpg|Illumi's needlemen Chap 333 - illumi feels alluka's power.png|Illumi feels Alluka's powers Hx H Treasure5 000.jpg|Illumi in HxH Treasures |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 032.png|Chapter 32 Light and DarknessPart 3.png|Chapter 37 Illumi_manga.JPG|Chapter 100 Manga-323.jpg|Chapter 323 Manga-330.jpg|Chapter 330 |-|Openings and Endings= HxH-ED-Killua.jpg|Illumi and Killua in the second ending Illumi in Departure!.png|Illumi in Departure! Hisoka and Illumi ending 2 1999.png|Illumi and Hisoka in the second ending |-|Movie= Illumi_movie.png|Illumi's design for Phantom Rouge Soul Doll Illumi PR.png|Omokage's Soul Doll Illumi Soull Doll Illumi trying to steal Killua's eyes.jpg Soull_Doll_Illumi_trying_to_steal_Killua's_eyes_PR.png|Soul Doll Illumi tries to steal Killua's eyes Illumi - HxH Phantom Rouge.png |-|Merchandise= IllumiMBH.jpg IllumiIK1.jpg GittaDBC.jpg IllumiDBC.jpeg PCIllumi.jpg Vol 4 IllumiDX.jpg CGD2-89182.jpg |-|Other Media= Zoldyck Family members.png|A poster of the active Zoldyck Family members Episode 146 OP.png Episode 146 OP 2.png Illumi Poster.png|Illumi poster R Cards Illumi card 4.jpg Illumi card 5.jpg Illumi card 6.jpg Illumi card 7.jpg Illumi card 8.jpg Illumi card 9.jpg Illumi card 10.jpg Illumi card 11.jpg xGita01.jpg xGita03.jpg Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_6_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_7_.png SR Cards Illumi card 12.jpg Illumi card 13.jpg 05 xIllumi13.jpg Illumi card 14.jpg Illumi card 15.jpg Illumi Card 23 SR.jpg Illumi Card 24 SR+.jpg Illumi Card 25 SR.jpg Illumi Card 26 SR+.jpg Illumi card 3.jpg Illumi card 16.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_4_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_5_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_2_converted.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_3_converted.png Illumi_Card_137.png Illumi Card 137+.jpg Illumi_Card_137+.png SSR Cards Illumi card 1.jpg Illumi card 17.jpg Illumi Card 20.jpg 28 xIllumi25.jpg Illumi Card 27 SSR.jpg Illumi Card 28 SSR+.jpg Illumi Card__.jpg Illumi Card 29 SSR.jpg Illumi Card 30 SSR+.jpg Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_16_converted.png Illumi card 18.jpg Illumi card 19.jpg Illumi card 2.jpeg Illumi card--3.png 15 xHisoka&Illumi 1.jpg 16 xHisoka&Illumi 2.jpg 27 xHisoka&Illumi 3.jpg 28 xHisoka&Illumi 4.jpg 61 xIllumi28.jpg 62 xIllumi29.jpg 19 aIllumi.jpg 19 bIllumi.jpg Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_8_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_9_.png Illmui Zoldyck Card 9 - Kira (2).png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_9_-_Kira.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_10_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_11_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_14_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_15_.png Illumi Kira.png Illumi Card 34.png Illumi_Card_35.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (476).jpg Illumi Zoldyck - Christmas ver.jpg Illumi Zoldyck - Christmas ver+.jpg Illumi - Christmas ver Kira.jpg Illumi Card 36.png Illumi_Card_36_(2).png Illumi Card 36+.png Illumi_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Card.png Illumi - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Card+ (2).png Illumi - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Kira Card.png Illumi - Ghost Story of Midsummer ver Kira Card (2).png HxH Battle Collection Card (327).jpg Illumi_Card_38.png HxH Battle Collection Card (274).png Illumi_Card_38_Kira.png Illumi_-_Yukemuri_2016_ver_Card.png Illumi - Yukemuri 2016 ver Card+.png Illumi_-_4th_Anniversary_ver_Card.png Illumi_-_4th_Anniversary_ver_Card_.png HxH Battle Collection Card (355).jpg Illumi - 4th Anniversary ver Kira Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (100).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (427).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (221).png HxH Battle Collection Card (385).png HxH Battle Collection Card (384).png HxH Battle Collection Card (576).png HxH Battle Collection Card (578).png LR Cards Illumi LR Card (1).png Illmui_Zoldyck_LR_Card.png Illumi_LR_Card_-_Kira.png Illumi_LR_Card.png Illumi LR+ Card (3).png Illumi_LR_Card_-_Kira_(2).png Zoldyck Family - Legend of Assassination Family - LR++ Card.png Puppets Illumi_LR_Chibi.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_12_.png Illmui_Zoldyck_Card_13_.png Illmui Zoldyck Card (1).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (2).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (3).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (4).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (5).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (6).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (7).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (8).png Illmui Zoldyck Card (9).png Illumi Winter Clothes.png Illumi and Hisoka Chibi 1.png Illumi and Hisoka Chibi 2.png Illumi Zoldyck - Christmas ver chibi.png Illumi - Christmas ver colorful chibi.gif Illumi_-_Ghost_Story_of_Midsummer_ver_Chibi.png Illumi_-_Yukemuri_2016_ver_Chibi.png Illumi_-_4th_Anniversary_ver_Chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (70).png Category:Image Gallery